Five Years Later
by Looney Lexy
Summary: Ron and Hermione haven't spoken since their Hogwarts graduation five years ago. Will Hermione's break up with Victor break the ice with Ron?
1. Hermione Tells Harry

**Disclaimer: **The _Harry Potter _novels belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers and various other entities that are not me. Keep writing J.K. We love you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sighed as she walked through the door to her London flat. She dropped her bags on the floor and sat down on a cushy chair. _Who thought that being a librarian would be so exhausting,_ she thought to herself. But Hermione loved her job as the Head Librarian at the Ministry of Magic. It only took her a remarkable four years to reach the post of head librarian. The job was rewarding and challenging to Hermione.

As her good friend Harry said, "Hermione is finally making use of all that stuff in her brain."

Hermione started to make herself supper as she thought of her friend Harry. Harry was still a good friend of Hermione and to Ron as well. But Ron refused to talk to Hermione after they graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione had always wondered why she never heard from Ron. Harry would speak little about him in front of her. She knew that they kept in close contact. She also knew that Ron was playing Quidditch for a living but that was all. Hermione was hurt about how Ron treated her after graduation. He refused to answer her all owls the summer after graduation. She had given up contacting Ron after that. And it seemed, from what she learnt from Harry, that Ron did not want any contact from her.

Hermione had broken up from her longtime love, Victor, who she had seen more of after her sixth year of Hogwarts. They never had a very serious relationship. They had loved each other. It was just fun love; the type of love that didn't last. She wondered how they last as long as they did.

Those things aside she had a very good life. She had a wonderful job and family. _Who am I kidding? _Hermione thought over her supper. _I don't have love_. _Look at me I'm having dinner alone in my lonely apartment. _She grew even more depressed. _When will I find real love with someone? Someone, unlike Victor, who can be here with me all the time. _Hermione felt the tears and depression coming over her. Quickly she composed herself and cleaned up her dishes.

Hermione had kept her feelings for Ron suppressed over her seven years at Hogwarts. There was so much studying and work to do. _How could you have romance in between it all?_ It didn't help that Ron basically acted like an idiot in front of her for the last few Hogwarts years. _What a fool he was, _Hermione thought.

Suddenly the phone rang. Hermione dragged her tired body across the room to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hi Hermione."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione cheerfully said. "I thought that you were in Canada."

"I just got back from British Columbia today," Harry said wearily. "I didn't think that Aurors had to travel so much when I signed up for this job."

"Anyway I just wonder if we could get together for a drink tonight, Hermione," Harry asked.

"That would be fine, Harry. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron...in a half hour if that's okay," Hermione said.

"That's fine. I'll see you then,"

"Bye, Harry." Hermione smiled sweetly and hung up the phone.

Hermione cheered up considerably after the phone call from Harry. She hadn't seen him in weeks. Harry had been in Canada on a case. She never asked for details. Occasionally, he had to travel abroad for his job. Hermione missed his company during these times. Harry was such a sweet person, but he needed a girlfriend. _He needs_ _someone that can support him emotionally, _Hermione thought to herself as she changed. _He has had a hard life_. _It took him a good two years to get over Sirius death. _

Hermione walked to the Leaky Cauldron. As she entered she saw Harry in the far corner talking to Gilderoy Lockhart.

Lockhart was telling Harry one of his unbelievable stories.

"So then I hit this _thing _with a...," Lockhart looked up at Hermione. "Miss Granger! What a surprise! Give your favorite Dark Arts teacher a hug."

Hermione looked a Lockhart with a look of part surprise, part disgust on her face and then walked into his open arms.

"You better be telling people at the Ministry who taught you all about the Dark Arts. I taught you and Harry everything you know and you both have become so successful in your careers. Of course, you haven't become as famous as I. But then again who could. I guess I should let you chat. That beautiful witch over there has been making eyes at me all night. I should go over and at least give her an autograph."

He winked at Harry.

"Hermione and Harry, I'll send you some autographs to your offices." Lockhart walked away while pumping out his chest and smiling at the blond witch. Lockhart looked considerable better since the last time Hermione saw her former professor. _He seems to have made a full recovery_, Hermione thought to herself.

Harry hugged Hermione.

"Oh, it's so great to see you Hermione."

"And you too."

"Hermione, I think Lockhart got most of his memory back from reading his books. He doesn't remember that he made up or stole all those stories," Harry whispered to her while looking at Lockhart flirting with the blond.

"Well, he hasn't changed that much it seems," Hermione said with a trace of amusement in her voice.

"Well, what's new with you, Hermione?"

"Well...er," Hermione felt her face get red. "I've broken it off with Victor. For good."

Harry looked at her in shock, and then recovered. "Well, I never though that you two would last."

"Harry!" Hermione said angrily. Then she thought for a second. "I'm sorry. I kind of knew but I didn't want to accept it for a while."

_Like for six years,_ Harry though. _God, I have to tell Ron. _

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Harry tells Ron

Hermione looked down at her butterbeer as she talked. "It was hard with Viktor because he was away too much. I think it just wasn't meant to be. We didn't love each other enough."

She looked away. "I think he found someone else."

"Oh, Hermione. I'm sorry," Harry said.

Hermione looked at Harry. "It hurts, but not that much because I knew it wasn't meant to be."

Harry took a deep breath and then said the words, "What about Ron?" Harry braced himself for Hermione's reaction.

Hermione tried to look puzzled. "What about Ron? What does he have to do with this?" she said a little too quickly.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said with agitation. "You two are my best friends. Don't think that I can't see it."

"See what?" Hermione said with her arms crossed. Her eyes glared at Harry with a scorching look.

"Hermione, I'm not a fool. Ron and you have been in love with each other for years. Both of you are just too damn stubborn to say anything to the other," Harry said with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Well if he loves me why hasn't he answered my owls and ignored me for the past five years?"

Harry sighed and thought. _They really have it bad for each other._

"In the last six years you have been dating Viktor. Ron was jealous in seventh year when things started to get a little more serious with you two. It really tore him up inside to see you and Viktor. I think that he didn't want to have any contact with you because you were with Viktor. He really couldn't deal with the fact that the woman that he loves was in love with someone else."

Then in a lower voice Harry said, "You love him. Tell him that."

"This from the-boy-has-been-carrying-the-torch-for-Ginny-Weasley-for-all-these-years-and-won't-admit-it-to-her." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Ginny and I dated, remember, and it didn't work out. Besides, I think she is dating someone else." Harry looked down. 

"But you still love her?" Hermione said tenderly.

"I do." Harry was fidgeting with the glass of butterbeer. "But you're changing the subject."

'I know," Hermione said sadly, "but I'm not admitting that I love Ron until he stops making a fool of himself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stared at the door of Ron's apartment. _How am I going to do this? How will he react?_ Harry took a deep breath and knocked at Ron's door. Harry wanted to interfere so that Hermione and Ron finally would get together but he also knew that he couldn't interfere too much. _They have to do their part. They just need a push. _

The door opened. A beautiful girl (_er__...woman, now,_ thought Harry) with long red hair stood there. She was wearing a yellow sundress, which made Harry stare at her even more.

"Ginny," Harry said hugging her, "you look so beautiful."

"Harry, good to see you," Ginny said.

They pulled apart faced each other and then let go of each other rather awkwardly with red faces. _It just felt so good hugging her, _Harry thought. _Gosh, she is so beautiful. _

Ron's apartment was quite bare. It definitely looked like a twenty-three-year-old single male's apartment. _In a way it wasn't really home for Ron, _Harry thought_. _The stark apartment mirrored Ron's life which was quite empty except for Quidditch. 

"So...er," Harry tried to fill the uncomfortable silence. "How's Justin?"

"Well, I haven't seen much of him lately. I'm sure he's doing well," Ginny said trying to smile.

Ron appeared at the doorway watching Ginny and Harry chat.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said, throwing a dirty look at Ron, "I guess Ron hasn't been keeping me up to date."

"That's okay...anyway I should go. It was really nice seeing you Harry." Ginny picked up her coat and hugged Ron.

"Okay...bye. See you soon, Gin," Harry said.

"Ginny, be careful! Don't talk to any weird guys. And..." Ron said in a firm tone.

"I know, know...I'm 22. I can take care of myself. Bye, Ron, Harry," Ginny said closing the door.

Ron faced Harry and said in a mocking tone, "Ginny, you look sooooo beautiful."

"Quit it, mate." Harry pushed Ron down onto the sofa. He sat down across from him. "Why didn't you tell me that she and Justin had broken up?"

"Oh, well like you're actually going to do something about it. Why don't you get over it and shag already?" Ron snickered.

"I could give you the same advice about Hermione," Harry said slowly meeting Ron's eyes. They never talked much about Hermione. Ron never asked and Harry, fearing an appearance of the Weasley temper, never wanted to bring Hermione up.

"She has Viktor. They can live in Bulgaria together, have thirteen children and take S.P.E.W. internationally for all I care," Ron said with disgust. He looked away but not before Harry saw the sting in Ron's eyes.

"Not anymore, Ron," Harry said in a quiet tone.

"What...?" Ron's eyes flew to Harry. He was completely speechless.

**_To be continued..._**


	3. The notsosecretplantowooHermione goes in...

"What do you mean?" Ron said in a disbelieving tone. His face was all flushed; even his hair looked redder, if that was possible.

"They broke it off for good," Harry resisted the urge to laugh at his friend's response to the news. 

Ron began to pace the floor of the living room. He mumbled, "What…six years……it can't be….possible….." 

Harry turned his head away to grin. 

Ron faced Harry and said in at exasperated tone, "You've got to be kidding?"

"Nope," Harry said. He relaxed in his chair and was thoroughly enjoying this. "She mentioned that she thought that he had found someone else."

"What!" Ron was fuming. "The son of a gun _dumped Hermione?"_

"Well, I always figured that they weren't too serious about each other. I never thought that they would get married or anything. I'm surprised that they lasted as long as they did," Harry said causally, rising to raid the fridge. 

Ron continued to pace thinking about the whole messy situation. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Harry. "Wait! You look like you're enjoying this," said Ron, with an appalled look on his face. 

Harry emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of pumpkin juice. "Well, my two best friends haven't talked to each other in five long years because they were too stubborn to admit their feelings. With this new development things can only get better. Of course, I'm happy." 

And then he thought and said, "And Justin broke up with Ginny."

"I never liked that bloke. He didn't believe you in second year." Ron's voice became gradually angrier and louder. "A Huff-"

"Ron, have you ever liked any guy that Ginny has dated?" Harry asked. 

"Yes. **_You_. I always wanted the two of you stay together. Why did you break up?" Ron said as he sat down and looked up to Harry. No one really knew why Ginny and Harry broke up in Harry's seventh year. They had seemed liked the perfect couple to everyone. **

"Ahh…I don't really want to talk about that." Harry sat down and put up his feet. "Women…"

"Yeah…what are we going to do?" Ron said making a face, "Am I just supposed to knock on her door and say 'Hi? Sorry, we haven't spoken in five years. Would you like to go out?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One week later, Ron walked down Diagon Alley in his best robes. He looked very handsome but yet very nervous. Today was the day we had been waiting years for. It was the day he was going to reveal his feelings to Hermione, at least if he had the courage to. Sunflowers in the market window caught Ron's eye. He stopped and bought a bouquet of them. Ron thought that they would look nice in the vase on the dinner table. _Nice and romantic, _were Ron's last thoughts as he bumped into another redhead.    

"Ron!" Fred said, "You better watch where you're going."

"Hi Fred, George…," Ron gulped and quickly turned red. He knew was going to happen next.  

Fred and George eyed the flowers and Ron's best robes with glee.

"Does Ronnikins have a date?" George's eyes danced with amusement.

"It's none of your business," Ron said angrily and marched off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.     

Smelling blood Fred and George caught up with him. 

"So, Ron, who is it?" Fred asked. 

"Lavender? Nicole MacDonald?" George rambled on, "the girl that you were dancing with at Percy's wedding, Alexa?"

"Moaning Mytle? Luna?"

The twins kept pestering Ron until he stopped at a table. Finally they peeled their eyes off Ron finally and looked at the person sitting across the table.  

"HARRY," they shouted in unison. 

 "Er…ah…ahem…Are you Ron's secret lover?" George asked looking very uncomfortable.   

Harry coughed hard very trying to hide a laugh. Looking from Fred to George he said, "No…not that there's anything wrong with that." 

Ron sat down, his eyes throwing daggers at his twin brothers. 

"Harry…can you please, please tell us who is Ron's date?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious? If it's not me…," Harry tried suppressed a grin, "then…"

"Hermione…" George said breathless. "It was obvious all along." 

"Isn't she still going out with Krum?" Fred said still reeling from the shock. 

"Nah, they broke up a few weeks ago." Harry answered. "Hermione thinks that she is having dinner with me at my apartment. Ron will help me make dinner and then I will go back to Ron's apartment. Then, if everything goes to plan, Hermione will show up and Ron will woo her off her feet."

_As if_, Ron thought, _I'll probably get a two hour lecture about not answering her owls._

George snorted, "You're talking about our brother wooing a girl? HA!"

"But I thought that you were over her?" Fred was still looking stunned.  

"Not quite," Ron turned 'Weasley' red again.

"Hermione! Finally," George grunted, "I mean it's _only been nine whole years_ since you figured out you liked her."

"Well, Harry wants to court Ginny, again," Ron said smugly.

"Ron!" Harry cried.

"Well, you told them about Hermione!"

"Yeah…but they are Ginny's brothers. They're going to beat me up." 

"No…we aren't." Fred replied. "We always liked you and Ginny together. We just figured it would take time."

"What no teasing…no beatings…?" Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"We'll tease them later. But you are our brother; it's much more enjoyable to tease you." 

"So, Harry, any plans to, ahem, court my sister?" George asked doing his best impression of Percy. 

"Nah, still trying to figure things out." 

"Well, you can always ask me for advice." Fred grinned as he puffed out his chest. He had an uncanny likeness of Percy about him when he did that. "I pursued my wife successfully." 

"I can't believe that Angelina puts up with you," Ron muttered, "and my lunatic three nephews."

"She fell in love with my charm and drollness…," Fred said.

 "Is that what you call it?" Harry said with a smirk on his face. 

"Good luck, boys," said George as he and a grinning Fred started walking towards the bar. 

"Would you care to make this interesting?" George could be heard talking to his twin. "Five Gallous that Hermione…"

"Typical...they're betting on our love lives," Ron said shaking his head.   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry looked around his homey apartment. This was only place that ever really felt like home for him, aside from Hogwarts. Hermione helped him decorated it five years ago. She wanted it to feel like a home for him.  It was cozy with touches of Harry all over the place. A framed picture of Harry, Hermione and Ron was hung over the fireplace. In the photo both Hermione and Ron had their backs to each other and were constantly throwing each other nasty looks.  Trophies from school, pictures of Hagrid, Lily, James, Sirius, and other dear friends of Harry's filled the bright walls of the apartment. 

Harry liked his life although he did have a non-existent love life. He enjoyed his job. Putting Death Eaters in Azkaban was rewarding. It was satisfying to finally bring justice to those who had lives had been torn apart by Voldemort. People like the MacKinnons, the Bells, the Diggorys, Neville and his family, and the list went on and on. 

Harry was busy cooking his mother's spaghetti recipe. After the defeat of Voldemort, Dumbledore gave him a few boxes of his parent's belongings. In these treasured boxes he found his mother's recipe book. Lily Potter apparently was a very good cook. And this spaghetti recipe was James' favorite, not to mention Hermione's favorite as well. 

A nervous Ron was steadily pacing the length of Harry's kitchen. He was stress, worried, nervous and sweating all over the place. 

"What if she walks out?" he asked stopping to look of a framed picture of terrified but excited Hermione taken at the top of a Ferris wheel.   

"Ron, if you give her a glance of the spaghetti she will not leave," Harry said sipping a glass of red wine. "Everyone loves my mother's recipe. I once caught Hermione licking her plate. This is the stuff that you lure girls with. They will adore any guy that actually cooks, but they will worship a guy that is a really good cook." 

"Well, knowing your love life I won't get anywhere," Ron grinned. 

Harry playfully threw a spatula at Ron and gave his friend a look that would bring any other wizard to his knees. 

"Now, now, no throwing things at my face, I have to look good for Hermione," Ron started to relax and sat down on one of Harry's stools.  

"Remember don't rush her too fast. Get her to sit down and have dinner. You don't want to overwhelm here. You can talk about your feelings when both of you are comfortable." _If they will ever be comfortable discussing their feelings for each other, _thought Harry as he sighed. 

"I know. And of course I'll take all the credit for this feast." 

"Well, we want you to seem as romantic as we can, because you usually never are."

"Come on, I'm a guy," Ron said making a face. 

"She will be here in five minutes. Okay, all the food is ready. Come here," Harry motioned to Ron. 

Ron stood beside Harry. Harry ruffled up Ron's fiery red hair and undid the second button of his shirt. 

"What is this for, mate?"

"You have to look like you were slaving away over a hot oven all day." Harry spilled a bit of spaghetti sauce on Ron's shirt. 

"Hey!" 

"Hermione's smart. She'll know that I made the meal if we don't do this. Do you want to have a date with her or not?" Harry said as he placed a tea towel over Ron's left shoulder. 

"Sorry."

"Okay…the cheese in the fridge and-"

"I know…don't worry. I know where everything is," Ron heaved a sigh while patting Harry on the back. "Thanks so much, Harry. If there is any way I can ever repay you-"

They both heard a pop in the living room. 

Harry grabbed his wand. He mouthed, 'Good luck', to Ron as he disappeared in a flash. 

"Oh, Harry this is wonderful," Hermione called from the living room. 

Ron rushed to grab the garlic bread. He took a deep breath and went through the swinging door into the dinning room.    

**_To be continued…_**


	4. The Romance begins

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry grabbed his wand. He mouthed, "Good luck", to Ron as he disappeared in a flash. 

Suddenly Harry found himself in Ron Weasley's living room. Ron gave invited Harry to stay the night while he was with Hermione at Harry's apartment. George was sitting on Ron's couch with his feet up on the coffee table. He was reading an issue of _Quidditch Weekly_ which had a photo of his youngest brother on the cover. 

"George, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Fred had to go home for dinner with Angelina and the triplets. I am supposed to find what happens at the dinner date," George grinned, "because...ah…we made some bets with some…um… Hogwarts Alumni." 

Harry raised his eyebrows. 

"Any bets on Ginny and I?" Harry gave him a pointed look. 

"No, mate. Why would we do that?" George had his nose in _Quidditch Weekly, _which was now upside down_,_ reading it very attentively. 

Harry chuckled to himself. He knew Fred and George better than that.  

Harry sat down in the chair across from George. "I wonder when Ron will get back." 

George slowly lowered the magazine. A slow grin spread across his face. "Want to make this interesting?"

"Do you like to make **_everything_**_ interesting?" Harry cried. _

Suddenly the door was flung open a hyper Fred rush in with Ginny in tow. 

"What did I miss? What happened?" A hyper Fred raced around the room.  

"We don't know. I escaped when Hermione arrived," Harry said "And we can't listen in or anything. Dumbledore has every kind of alarm and curse on that place."

"Yeah, we know about that we tried to listen to that big argument that you and Ginny had a few months after you guys broke up." George ran a hand through his red hair.    

Ginny stared long and hard at her brothers, "How dare you do that to us! Don't-"

"Oops!" George grimaced. 

"Ah, George. Aren't you hungry? Let's go see if we can actually find any food in Ron's kitchen." Fred grabbed his brother for dear life. They both ran to the kitchen pass the seething Ginny. 

"Oh…those two. They drive me mad." Ginny flopped herself down on the sofa beside Harry.

 "I know, but they couldn't have been able to hear anything. Thank Goodness," Harry groaned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione put her coat and bag down in the corner of Harry's charming living room. It had been a long hard day at work and she would be glad to get some of her favorite spaghetti into her. She heard faint sound of the kitchen door. 

"Oh, Harry. Thanks so much for dinner," she stared at the picture of Harry, Ron and her at Hogwarts. _I wonder what Ron looks like now. Even more handsome then before, I suppose. I should have gone out with him when I had the chance. _

Ron glanced at her back and quickly put the bread on the dinner table. 

"No problem, Hermione," Ron rushed back in to the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

Hermione was startled by that voice. At the sound of it she stood up straight. _It couldn't be, _she thought, _I'm imagining things._ Walking like a zombie she headed towards the kitchen. When she opened the door she could help but gasp. Ron Weasley was over the stove dishing out spaghetti in Harry's kitchen. 

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said causally, "What did you want to drink?" 

Hermione just stood there gaping at him. Ron looked older and more handsome if that was possible. He still had that wonderful ruggedly handsome look that she always adored. And his body was more filled out._ Don't you even think about that, Hermione, she said to herself, mental trying to get the image of a naked Ron out of her dirty mind.  _

Ron, who was finally done dishing out the spaghetti, walked passed her with the plates. A smirk was planted on his face. He had never seen Hermione so thunderstruck, or so beautiful. As he reentered the kitchen Ron tried not to look at Hermione too much. She was more gorgeous then he remembered. And a lot sexier. Her coffee brown hair still was a nice dark chocolate brown. It was straighter and much more tame. And the eyes still had that brown fire to them.   

Ron opened the fridge, "I have red wine, white wine, orange juice, pumpkin juice, water, lemonade and butterbeer." 

"Where is Harry?" Hermione had somewhat recovered from the big shock.       

"Oh, he had to go to Azkaban. An emergency. Apparently some death eaters tried to escape."

"And you're here because?" Hermione tapped her foot on the hardwood floor as she folded her arms across her chest. _Not a good sign, Ron reflected_.  __

"Well, I stopped by to return a book of his. He was making you dinner. But then Percy appeared in the fire and called him away. He didn't want to disappoint you. Harry knows how much you love his spaghetti. So he asked me to finish the meal and have dinner with you and anyway I agreed and here we are."

"A book? You?" Hermione asked with disbelief. 

"Yeah, about Quidditch. Anyway, I thought that we could have a nice dinner, talk about old times and the last five years." Ron poured two glasses white wine pausing to raise his eyebrows at her in a questioning matter.

_What the heck, _Hermione thought. _I'll get to have dinner with a good looking guy and have wine and my favorite spaghetti. I can growl at him over dinner about the owls that he never answered. God, he looks so hot. Get a grip on yourself, girl, _Hermione shouted to herself in her brain. 

"Okay, Ron. But just remember if there's no mention in the Daily Prophet about the Azkaban escapes tomorrow, then the two of you are in big trouble." And she turned on her hell and stalked off to the dining room. 

As Hermione spoke Ron's face went white. He made a metal note to contact Percy soon and quickly gathered his wits and followed her to the dinning room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George and Fred quietly argued in Ron's rarely ever used kitchen. 

"Come on, this is the chance that we have been waiting for. They are here. Both aren't seeing anyone. They both clearly have feelings for one another." George grinned at his twin. "Jeez, Fred. Angelina really has you on a tight rope. Five years ago you wouldn't have to think about it at all."

"But, George," Fred pulled the butterbeers from the fridge. "I just pointed out that I don't want to see the effects of a drunken love potion on my only sister and a guy who is like a brother to us. I mean we haven't tested the hearts all that much."

"Didn't you and Angelina test out the potion and you proclaimed that it was the sex you ever had?"

"Yeah, it was," Fred grinned sheepishly and blushed the 'Weasley blush'. "Okay, help me add the cinnamon hearts to the drinks." __

****

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
